thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Desperate Dudes
Desperate Dudes is the fourteenth mission of ''The Warriors'' video game. The level follows The Warriors in Gunhill as they attempt to escape from the Turnbull AC's following the meeting. Gangs *Main Gangs and Other Gangs Summary *Your Warparty got split up. Find your Warriors on the way to the next station. Story *Date: July 12, 1979 *Place: Gunhill The Warriors make their way to the meeting at Van Cortlandt Park, after being invited by Cyrus and the Riffs. At the conclave, Cyrus discusses his idea of bringing all of the gangs in New York City, and although it is generally well-received by the gangs in attendance, Cyrus is then shot and killed by Luther, the leader of the Rogues. The meeting is then interrupted by a large number of cops, and in the chaos Warlord Cleon is killed by the Riffs after The Warriors are blamed for murdering Cyrus. The remaining eight members of The Warriors are able escape to a nearby cemetery, where Ajax briefly challenges Swan for the role of Warlord; however, Ajax gives up when the rest of The Warriors support Swan. When the gang then attempts to leave the cemetery, they run into a group of cops and are separated. A cutscene then occurs, which shows the Riffs' new leader Masai demanding The Warriors be caught; a message which is then relayed by the D.J. to the various gangs in New York. Swan and Snow are then shown after being separated from the rest of The Warriors. Snow notes a nearby gang tag, which bears the mark of the Turnbull AC's. Swan and Snow must make their way through the Turnbull's territory of Gunhill, saving both Ajax and Vermin from the enemy gang. Eventually, the four are able to regroup with the rest of The Warriors and defeat a large group of Turnbulls, before they must outrun a bus driven by the Turnbulls. After this, The Warriors take cover and watch as the Turnbull AC's patrol the streets. The Warriors must leave their cover and outrun the bus again, before reaching the subway and boarding their train that they hope will return them to Coney Island. Walkthrough *Characters: P1-Swan P2-Snow *High Score: 7000 *Bonus: 2 *Soldiers: 18 *Arenas: 1 (A) Head toward the Icon. (B) Now save Ajax. You have to kill the Bulls. Once they're dead, head to the Icon. © Kill the scout in front of you, start your trek toward the Icon. Try to stick to the shadows. Kill the last 3 guards before you get to the Icon. There, kill the guard. Before you get to the Icon, there is a group of Bulls, kill them, and then open the door. Walk out and get into the Icon. (D) Lure out the first guard and kill him. Then continue on. Kill the next scout and jump on top of the trailers. Lure the guard from the shadows and kill him. Jump back up on the trailers and jump across to the other side. Jump down to the long strip of shadow and kill the guard at the end. Lure out the guard across the way and kill him too. Now you're in their hangout. KILL ALL IN YOUR PATH!!! Now go to the Icon. Head down to help Vermin. (E) Now you have to hide from a truck loaded with Bulls. Just use the shadows. There are two things that tell you the bus is about to show up. 1. A little jingle will sound. 2. You'll hear the darn thing coming! Make your way through the auto yard until you reach your Icon. When you reach it, unlock the gate and go help the rest of your Warriors. Now follow the path that leads to the Red Icon. (F) Now you have to run from the Bulls. Hold L Trigger to sprint while using A to charge and Y to jump, this will be CRAZY!!! (G) THE BULLS ARE BACK AGAIN!!! Just press the A button rapidly to escape and catch the train home. Bonus Objectives *Snuff out the 10 burners. *Trash the Bulls' hideout. Script (Cleon is talking with Swan.) Cleon: Cyrus’ meeting is on and we’re invited. The Saracens must’ve put in a word with the Riffs. Round up our chosen delegates and meet me on the platform. If anything happens out there, you got command Swan. (Swan leaves.) (Cut to Cleon on the platform speaking to the Warriors.) Cleon: It’s still on, and we’re going. Cyrus sent an emissary this afternoon to make sure. Now Cyrus don’t want anybody packed, and he don’t want anybody flexing any muscle. So I gave him my word that the Warriors would uphold the truce. Now everybody says that Cyrus is the one and only. I think we’d better go and have a look for ourself. (Cut to the Warriors boarding the train up to the Bronx. Followed by the Saracens boarding their train; the Savage Huns waiting on a platform; the Punks passing by the turnstiles; the Electric Eliminators walking down a subway station; the Moonrunners passing by the turnstiles; and the Boppers walking down a subway station.) (The Warriors arrive at the Bronx conclave along with multiple other gangs from all over New York City with the Riffs at the epicenter. There is a lot of chattering. Swan, Cleon, Cowboy, and Ajax survey the scale of the conclave and recognizing all sorts of gangs. Cyrus appears at the center of the conclave and turns around to face the gangs of New York City.) Cyrus: Can you count, suckers? I say the future is ours… if you can count. (The conclave falls silent as Cyrus speaks.) Unknown Gang Member #1: Come on Cyrus! We’re with you! Unknown Gang Member #2: Go ahead bro! (Cyrus climbs up this jungle gym at the center of the conclave.) Cyrus: Now, look what we have here before us. We’ve got the Saracens sitting next to the Jones Street Boys. We’ve got the Moonrunners, right by the Van Cortlandt Rangers. Nobody is wasting nobody. That is a miracle. And miracles is the way things ought to be. (Cyrus continues climbing the jungle gym as Swan and Cleon continue listening in until Cyrus makes his way to the top of the jungle gym.) Cyrus: You’re standing right now with 9 delegates from a hundred gangs, and there’s over a hundred more. 60,000 soldiers. Now there ain’t but 20,000 police in the whole town. Can you dig it? (raising his arms) Can you dig it? CAN YOU DIG IT?! (The gang members applaud Cyrus. The gang members fall silent as Cyrus lowers his arms.) Cyrus: Now here’s the sum total. (lifting one finger) One gang could run this city. One gang. Nothing would move without us allowing it to happen. We could tax the crime syndicates, the police, because we got the streets, suckers! (arms raised) Can you dig it? (The gang members applaud Cyrus again. Meanwhile, the police roll silently in towards the conclave. Cyrus lowers his arms and the gang members fall silent again.) Cyrus: The problem in the past has been the man turning us against one another. (Cut to Fox moving from his original spot to a better location.) Cyrus: We have been unable to see the truth because we have been fighting for 10 square feet of ground. All we have to do is keep up the general truce. We take over one borough at a time. (lifting one finger) Secure our territory, secure our turf, (raises arms) because it’s all our turf. (The gang members applaud Cyrus again. Meanwhile, a Rogue passes Luther a handgun and Luther takes aim. Luther fires his handgun at Cyrus as a cloud of blood exit through Cyrus’ back, is knocked off the jungle gym, with the sound of the gun echoing in the background.) (Cut to gang members questioning what happened around Fox and begin dispersing. Luther turns around and notices Fox staring at him. Luther smiles as Fox slowly backs away. Luther takes aim at Fox but gets blinded by the police spotlight. Fox escapes and runs in the direction of the chaotic crowd. Police sirens go off with gang members from the conclave going in clockwise and counterclockwise running patterns. The police begin entering the conclave.) (Cut to Cyrus on the ground being tended to by Riffs with Cleon overlooking Cyrus.) Unknown Gang Member #3: There wasn’t supposed to be no guns! Luther (pointing at Cleon''):'' There he is! That’s him! That’s the Warrior! He shot Cyrus! (Cleon turns around to face Luther.) Cleon: Man, you’re crazy. I didn’t do nothing. (Luther grabs a Rogue.) Luther: We saw him. Unnamed Rogue #1: Yeah, that’s him. Luther: He’s the one! He’s the one! The Warriors did it! The Warriors did it! The Warriors did it! The Warriors did it! (Luther jumps the guardrail and rushes towards Cleon. Cleon pushes Luther behind him and elbows him in the face. Two more Rogues jump the guardrail as Cleon punches one of them in the abdomen and blocks another one’s punch and counter-punches him across the face. A Riff roundhouse kicks Cleon to the Riffs and gets beaten up the Riffs.) Unnamed Riff #1: Kill him! (Cut to the chaos surrounding the conclave as gang members try to escape. Fox and Rembrandt meet up with the rest of the Warriors trying to break down a broken down fence.) Swan: Come on. Move it. (Ajax continues breaking down the fence.) Fox: Come on! (Ajax breaks down the fence as the Warriors escape the conclave.) (Cut to Swan sitting behind a tombstone with the Warriors walking towards him.) Swan: Everybody make it? Fox: Just Cleon’s missing. Swan: Make sure we’re okay! (''Fox ''hand motions to Rembrandt to scout the area.) Did you see him get busted? Cochise: I seen him, then he wasn’t there no more. I was hauling ass. Cowboy: Okay, so what are we gonna do now? Swan: We’re going back. If this truce is off anything could hit us between here and that train. If you get separated, make it back to the platform at Union Square. Ajax: I only got one question. Who named you leader? Fox: It was Cleon’s choice. Swan’s war chief. Ajax: Yeah well right about now Cleon’s most likely got a nightstick shoved halfway up his ass. Swan: Maybe we ought a talk about this later huh? Ajax: What’s wrong with right now? I wanna be Warlord. Swan: Make your move. Cowboy: Hey Ajax, lighten up. Vermin: Big Boy, Swan’s Warchief! Cochise: We better stick together. Rembrandt (on top of a tombstone statue): Hey you guys, train’s right over there! Come on. Let’s go. Swan: Let’s move. Rembrandt, mark the spot! (Ajax mutters “Fuck!” under his breath and rejoins the rest of the Warriors. Rembrandt sprays a big, red W on a tombstone.) Rembrandt: Hey, guys, wait for me! (Rembrandt runs back to regroup with the rest of the Warriors.) (Cut to the Warriors making their way down from the graveyard and get spotted by the police.) Cop #1: Freeze! Swan: Split up! Cop #2: Hey you! Get over here! (The Warriors split in different directions.) (Cut to the Riffs hangout with Masai and two other Riffs following him.) Masai: Riffs! Riffs: Yeah, right! Masai: Who are the Warriors? (Silence.) Masai: There must be some word. (Silence.) Masai: I want them all. I want all the Warriors. I want them alive, if possible, if not, wasted. But I want them. Send the word. (Cut to D.J. at the radio station, showing only her lips.) D.J.: All right, now. For all you boppers out there in the big city, all you street people with an ear for the action. I’ve been asked to relay a request from the Gramercy Riffs. It’s a special for The Warriors, that’s that real live bunch from Coney. And I do mean The Warriors. Here’s a hit with them in mind. (D.J. puts on “Nowhere to Run” by Arnold McCuller over the radio.) (Cut to the Boppers walking down Harlem; the Savage Huns entering a subway station; cop cars out on the search for the Warriors; the Punks at a local bar drinking; the Panzers walking down a subway station; the Baseball Furies grabbing their bats swinging; the Hurricanes listening to the radio down in Spanish Harlem; and the Turnbull AC’s in their bus listening to the radio.) (Cut to Swan and Snow isolated from the rest of the Warriors, panting and out of breath.) Snow: That shit got pretty heavy back there. Wonder where the others are. Swan: We’ll meet up with ‘em. (Swan and Snow start walking away when Snow spots a gang sign on a wall.) Snow: Look. Swan: Turnbull A.C. turf. (Swan and Snow go in the darkened areas to not be seen by the Turnbull AC’s who are scouting the area on their bus on the streets.) Swan: These streets will be heavy. Let’s just find our Warriors and get to the train. Snow: Got it, man. Let’s roll. (Once the Turnbull AC’s bus passes, Swan and Snow venture further in Turnbull AC territory. Eventually, they make their way towards a gate and spot Ajax being surrounded by Turnbull AC’s.) Snow: It’s Ajax, man. He’s fucking surrounded. Swan: Let’s get in there before they tear him apart. (Swan and Snow join Ajax in the fight and beat up the Turnbull AC’s. After beating up the Turnbull AC’s, Swan, Snow, and Ajax make their way through the construction yard and head into the darkened area behind a barbwire fence where they overhear some Turnbull AC’s gathered around a fire with thunder and lightning in the background.) Turnbull Lieutenant: I couldn’t stop watchin’ it, it was like slow motion man. The crowd was yellin’ and I finally understood what that crackpot was sayin’. Next thing I know I hear a shot and it was quiet, dead quiet. That fucker got wasted. I’m gonna tear their fucking hearts out one-by-one. Stupid motherfuckers! Grab anything you can find, we’re gonna beat those fuckin’ pussies to a bloody pulp. You hear me, you understand? We gotta tool up and be ready… Those fuckers are smart. (The Turnbull AC’s walk away and scatter throughout the construction yard in search of the Warriors. Rain starts pouring down as Swan, Snow, and Ajax make their way through the construction yard, taking out every Turnbull AC, and come across a locked gate. After going through the locked gate, the Warriors run past a train yard get to the Gunhill Road station and fight more Turnbull AC’s in the process. Swan pushes a button to a door and climb up some stairs outside that leads to the Turnbull AC’s hangout.) Ajax: Check it out, it’s those bald-headed fucks’ hangout. Swan: We’re gonna have to march our way through. It’s the only way to the next station. Snow: There ain’t no more truce, we’re gonna have to bop all the way home. (Swan, Snow, and Ajax get past the Turnbull ACs’ hangout without getting wrecked and open some doors inside the hangout to look around for the other Warriors. Once outside the hangout, they spot Vermin outnumbered by more Turnbull AC’s.) Swan: Let’s get in there, he’s gonna get fuckin’ burned! (Swan, Snow, and Ajax join Vermin in the fight against the Turnbull AC’s and win.) Vermin: I thought I was a goner. Thanks for savin’ my ass. Swan: You see the others? Vermin: We got split up, the A.C.s were everywhere! I think they were headin’ towards the autoyard. Ajax: Let’s march right through these fucks. Swan: We gotta get the others. (Swan, Snow, Ajax, and Vermin walk away and venture further in Turnbull AC territory. Eventually, the rain stops as they walk by. Snow hears the sound of and spots the Turnbull AC bus and gets everyone to head into a darkened area to not be spotted as the bus rolls slowly by and intermittently stopping each time the Warriors head into a darkened area to get through the scrapyard. Eventually, Swan, Snow, Ajax, and Vermin come across a locked gate, unlock it, head through and spot the rest of the Warriors beating up and getting beat up by more Turnbull AC’s.) Swan: Looks like they need our help. Let’s go! (Swan, Snow, Ajax, and Vermin join in on the fight with the rest of the Warriors and win.) Rembrandt: Let’s just get to that subway, alright? Cochise: That’s the plan little man. (The Warriors walk away. Swan leads them up some stairs that leads to a construction site. After leaving the construction site, the Warriors walk down a narrow road, hoping to not get spotted. Suddenly, the Turnbull AC’s bus’ turns on, unbeknownst to the Warriors, and starts rolling towards them.) Fox (turning around and spotting the bus): TURNBULLS, GO! (The Warriors sprint their way past the Turnbull AC’s bus by leaping over fences, smashing through boxes, over a parked car, and lastly over a low fence where the AC’s can’t get to them.) (Cut to the Warriors hiding behind a crashed van.) Ajax: What kind of chicken-shit crap is this? Cochise: Yeah, c’mon man, we’re here, what are we waiting for? Fox: A train would help! Unless you wanna get japped on the open platform! Cochise: Bullshit man! There ain’t nobody on the street! Ajax: He’s right. We’re acting like faggots. Swan: Just keep talking. (Swan spots down a long stretch of road the Turnbull AC bus rolling by in search of the Warriors, getting closer towards them.) Ajax: Those lousy skinheaded fucks! Vermin: There’s our train. We gotta make it. Rembrandt: Oh, Jesus Christ! Fox: Are we gonna go for it! (The Warriors sprint out from behind the crashed van and down the long stretch of road with the Turnbull AC bus right on their tail. The Warriors make it to the Gunhill Road station, sprint up the stairs leading up to the platform, as Ajax stays behind and flips them off. A Turnbull AC tries to take off his head with a bat but misses as Ajax ducks out of the way and heads up the stairs.) Vermin: Hold the fuckin’ traaiin!! (The Warriors run across the platform, looking for an open door.) Cowboy: Hold the door man, the fucking door!! (All the Warriors enter through an open door on the train with the Turnbull AC’s still trailing them.) Fox: Close the door! Shit! (The train doors close and rolls away just as the Turnbull AC’s make it on the platform with the Warriors looking by their window.) Vermin''' (sitting down):'' Those were some desperate dudes! ''Cowboy (sitting down, laughing):'' So was we! ''Cochise (sitting down, laughing):'' Yeah, well we made it, and in an hour it’s C.I. - the big Coney. ''Ajax (standing next to'' Cochise'', giving him a down low high-five):'' Yeah. Gimme that fist, buddy. ''Swan (standing up, holding onto a hanger):'' When we get there, that’s when we’ve made it. '''''Cochise: Hey, no sweat warchief. Vermin: Forget about it. What’s the difference? We’re home free. (Cut to the D.J.’s lips at the radio station, talking into the mic.) D.J.: Be looking good Warriors, all the way back to Coney. You hear me, babies? Good, real good. Adios. Opening Scene Video Walkthrough Links GameFAQs Trivia * In the shot where The Rogues pass the revolver to Luther, it resembles a similar scene in Pardon Us, where the inmates pass guns to one-another under the tables. Category:Missions